


Hold

by mystiri1



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud was only supposed to deliver some reports, but they were just so <em>distracting</em>...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold

“I have some reports for the General, Ma’am,” Cloud said, standing before the desk at attention. He didn’t salute, as she wasn’t military; but he figured that if she worked for the General, handling all the paperwork related to SOLDIER and its needs, she deserved as much courtesy as he could give her. He’d heard Zack making what were _surely_ exaggerated complaints about the amount of paperwork that passed through this office, but even if he factored out the hyperbole that still left a lot of work. “From Major Fair.”

The secretary – her name plate identified her as Miss McWinnie - smiled at him, and he could almost see the thought _‘What a nice young man,’_ written on her face. “I’ll just see if he’s free at the moment, Private…” Her voice trailed off enquiringly.

“Private Strife, Ma’am,” Cloud answered quickly.

She pushed a button on the console. “General, there’s a Private Strife here to deliver some reports from Major Fair.”

To Cloud, waiting attentively, it seemed that there was a slight pause before a deep voice replied. It was probably just nerves, though; he’d always been more than a little in awe of the General, somewhere between hero-worship and crush. His occasional encounters with him, and the stories Zack would share, just made him more interested, not less. Before he’d come here, Sephiroth had been the Hero of Wutai, ShinRa’s legendary Silver General. He was still that now, but Cloud knew other things about him that made him somehow more real: like the fact he’d been banned from the training halls after the monthly board meetings due to his tendency to break equipment and sometimes even sparring partners, or that he didn’t like coffee. Zack knew how he felt about the General, and was always happy to share little things like that with him. And he suspected that that was the reason Zack had sent him up here with the reports as well, rather than bring them himself.

Either that, or they were late.

“Send him in.”

Miss McWinnie wasn’t anything like the fire-breathing dragon Zack had described, fiercely guarding the General’s office. In fact, the smile she gave him as she directed him towards the office door was downright grandmotherly. “Go right on in, dear.”

Cloud straightened a little more in lieu of a salute, and nodded. “Yes, Ma’am.”

He hesitated a moment before the door, wondering if he should knock, too, but the General had already given him permission to enter, so he did.

The General’s office was larger than any he’d seen outside the executive floors. It was sparsely decorated, though; pale grey walls, and darker grey carpeting, the only decoration a large map on one wall. A bookcase held a large number of volumes, and a couch stood along the wall opposite, but the only chair was the one behind the solid-looking desk, and its occupant looked up as he entered, green cat’s-eyes focusing on him with unnerving intensity.

Cloud immediately snapped to attention. “Sir! I have the reports from Major Fair, sir!” He gave a mental wince; Zack had told him that Sephiroth didn’t like it when people acted afraid of him, and he wasn’t afraid. It was just this was the first time he’d ever sent the general without someone else there, and he was definitely nervous.

Fortunately, the General seemed more amused than anything else. An eyebrow quirked upwards. “Zack has sent me reports? How unusual.”

“Sir?”

“Usually I have to track him down and drag them out of him. It’s Cloud, isn’t it? You’re the young trooper Zackary has taken a liking to.”

That was a very polite way of saying ‘taken to bed’; it was an open secret that they were lovers. There had been some nasty gossip about it, as many thought it was some kind of attempt to curry favour on Cloud’s part, but Cloud was more astonished that the General knew his name. Although, if Zack talked about the General to him, then maybe he talked about him with the General? It was an unnerving thought.

“Yes, sir.” He could feel his cheeks heating, and silently cursed his fair complexion. Sephiroth had paler skin than he did, but he bet the General didn’t have to worry about blushing like a schoolgirl at the slightest embarrassment.

“Well, if you are the reason he is suddenly turning in his paperwork on time, thank you. Although you might want to come a bit closer if you are going to hand those over.”

He was surely bright red, now. “Yes, sir.” His voice almost squeaked.

He took the remaining steps across to the desk, and held the papers out, ducking his head. There was a slight tug as Sephiroth took them from his hand, and Cloud expected to be dismissed, but even as he took a step back, the order came, “At ease, Private.”

He settled into the waiting stance, thinking there must be something the General wanted delivered to Zack in reply. He looked straight ahead in the way he’d been taught; it had the added advantage of letting him watch the General without really staring, as his focal point was the wall somewhere above that silver head. But he could still see the General as he looked thoughtfully at the papers in his hand.

Then Sephiroth stood. This left Cloud staring instead at his bare chest, showing clearly between the deep V opening in the front of his coat. He blinked, then decided that perhaps he’d be better off looking elsewhere. He directed his gaze towards the carpet.

So it was out of the corner of his eye that he saw Sephiroth move around the desk. And when they came in sight, he had a perfect view of the same feature that Zack swore made the General feel self-conscious. As hard as it was for Cloud to believe the General could think anything about his self was less than wonderful.

They were the same pale colour as the rest of his flesh, and they rippled as he moved, hinting at a strength that made their slender appearance deceptive.

Only the 1st Class SOLDIERs had received enough mako treatments that spontaneous mutations were possible. He’d seen two of them with wings, and had to admit the idea of flying was pretty cool; there were rumours of a few that had gills, but Zack and the General both had the same mutation. Legs had given way to a mass of tentacles, long, flexible, and quite versatile, but possibly unnerving to civilians who were unaccustomed to such things. Of course, Cloud wasn’t a civilian, and his experiences with Zack gave him a view of tentacles that probably differed a great deal from most people.

He didn’t realise that he was staring at them with an odd look on his face, a feeling of heat curling through his belly, until the General spoke.

“Zack said that you didn’t find them repulsive. I wasn’t quite sure I believed him until now.” The words were quiet, non-judgemental, but Cloud looked up with a distressed sound, wishing he could just sink through the floor in humiliation. He couldn’t bring himself to meet the General’s eyes, even though the man now stood only a few feet away from him. So he settled for staring at Sephiroth’s chest, which seemed a much safer option than it had a few minutes ago.

One long length of pale flesh parted the bottom of the coat, snaking upwards to flick at a fastening with startling dexterity. “It is these that you are looking at, is it not?” Sephiroth asked as the coat fell open.

He wore nothing underneath.

Zack swore that any clothing they wore was simply a concession to social conventions, as most people didn’t look at tentacles and think sexual thoughts. He still wore the charcoal vests he’d been given when he reached 1st Class, said it made the shoulder-armour and sword harness sit more comfortably, but nobody ever complained about the fact that he never wore pants. Or even seemed to notice.

The General sometimes wore a harness, too, but not today; probably because he was working in the office rather than the field. So Cloud was now looking at a long expanse of pale skin, framed in black.

And unfortunately for him, he _did_ look at a mass of tentacles and start thinking about sex. They began low at the hips, about where the groin would have been. He didn’t know why more people didn’t make the same association he did.

His breath caught as one blunt length of flesh reached up, the end brushing ever so lightly against his cheek. A tremor ran through him. It was warm. SOLDIER body temperatures tended to run higher than normal humans. It was also surprisingly soft, supple.

“Your heartbeat just sped up considerably. You do know that SOLDIERs have much sharper senses than the un-enhanced?”

Cloud finally managed to look up, only to see the General was watching him with an expression best described as fascination. His nostrils flared as if inhaling, and the thought that maybe Sephiroth could smell his reaction was both embarrassing and a little arousing. It was like he couldn’t hide anything.

He wet his lips, and his tongue accidentally flicked against the side of the tentacle stroking his cheek. It curled over to brush against them, and there was no denying the sound he made then was inherently sexual. He parted his lips, and moaned again as it dipped inside. It was tentative at first, then as he tilted his head back and relaxed his throat it slid more fully inside.

Cloud watched from below lowered lids as an expression of pure pleasure crossed Sephiroth’s face. He could feel something nudging at the waistband of his pants. It pushed inside to rub against his cock, which was now hard and aching. There was another nudge at his backside, and he felt one tentacle settling into the crease of his buttocks, pressing inwards and rubbing back and forth in a deliberately suggestive manner.

The General groaned as he instinctively sucked harder in response. “You really do want this, don’t you?” His voice sounded rougher than usual, almost husky, and it was an intriguing difference. Cloud felt a small thrill that he could cause such a reaction. He rocked his hips a little.

“I told you he liked them, didn’t I, Seph?”

The sound of Zack speaking from behind him was like a splash of cold water.

Cloud’s eyes widened as he realised he’d just been caught making out with his lover’s best friend and commanding officer, and he had a sudden, horrible fear that this meant everything was over now. He whimpered, his body stiffening. However much he liked and admired the General, it wasn’t worth that. Zack wasn’t just his lover, he was the first real friend he’d had, and Cloud had ruined it just because he had a tentacle fetish.

Sephiroth’s movements ceased as soon as he stiffened, the tentacle withdrawing slowly from his mouth. And Zack, rather than being angry, pressed close against his back, speaking in a soothing voice. “Hey, Spike, it’s alright. I’m not mad at you. I sent you up here, remember?”

Of course he remembered that, but that didn’t mean Zack had expected him to- The thought trailed off as Zack slipped his hands around Cloud’s torso, pulling him into a loose embrace without tugging him away from the General at all. And he could feel several tentacles curling about his lower legs, slowly gliding upwards.

One of those hands began tugging at his shirt. “I really do think you have far too many clothes on for this, though.”

Cloud went limp in relief, the remark so very Zack, cheerful and a little suggestive, that he was reassured. A moment later he realised exactly what Zack was implying, and began to stiffen again. His startled sound of protest – more disbelief than actual objection – was smothered by Sephiroth’s mouth closing over his. The General didn’t seem to have any further hesitation, his lips firm, tongue sweeping in to explore as thoroughly as if he were mapping it for conquest. He shouldn’t have been surprised that the General was a very good kisser, especially as when they parted, Sephiroth leaned over his shoulder, and he could hear it as he kissed Zack, too. Perhaps he should have been feeling jealous, but his only regret was that he couldn’t turn his head to see properly in this position.

And then there were touches all over, hands and tentacles sliding over skin as clothes were discarded. Before long, he no longer had to worry about standing, as tentacles wrapped and lifted and bound him, pinned for their pleasure and his. Cloud wondered how anybody could possibly find this frightening or repulsive. He felt secure, his weight completely supported, and the limbs that wrapped him were smooth and supple, undeniably strong and incredibly gentle at the same time.

He was no longer sure who was touching him where, although Zack remained at his back, and Sephiroth before him. Fingers toyed with his nipples, pinching and tugging. One tentacle wrapped firmly about his cock, squeezing and stroking in turns, while another one – no, two – teased his entrance. They were slick, and carefully eased him open, stretching him as they moved against each other. Finally they slid right in, filling him, and he could have sworn that each slender length suddenly doubled in thickness.

He moaned around the tentacle in his mouth. It was one of Zack’s, judging by the bronze skin tone, the mark of a childhood spent in an extremely warm climate. He could hear answering sounds from both his lovers, and Sephiroth leaned forward to lick at his lips where they closed around sensitive flesh. He felt a sudden jerk deep inside him, and a muffled curse from Zack, before they settled back into a rhythm. Cloud let himself relax into it. All he had to do was feel; Sephiroth and Zack would take care of the rest.

And they were taking care of each other, too. He might have been in the middle, but those caresses didn’t stop at him. It was a uniquely reassuring feeling, to be so completely surrounded by them both. He caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye: pale cream and warm tan wrapping around each other, sliding against each other, and he imagined the tentacles inside him doing the same. It was enough to send him over the edge.

He must have blacked out then, as when Cloud was aware again they were no longer inside him. Instead, multiple limbs curled about him, possessively, comfortingly, and there was a sense of relaxation to them. When he opened his eyes, it was to meet Sephiroth’s brilliant green gaze, the lazy way they lidded in satisfaction enhancing their resemblance to a cat’s.

“Hello,” he said, and then flushed at the inanity of it.

Sephiroth’s lips quirked in an unexpected smile, and he leaned forward to give him a quick kiss. “Hello yourself.”

“What about me?”

Cloud didn’t have to turn his head to know Zack was mock-pouting, but he did. There was just the slightest hint of uncertainty in Zack’s eyes as he pulled back from his own kiss, however.

“Cloud? You’re not mad at me for setting you up, are you? And it was all me, Seph had no idea I was planning this. I just thought that- Well... ” His voice trailed off.

Cloud rested a hand on one of the tanned limbs that circled his waist.

“It’s alright, Zack. Better than that, in fact.” Feeling daring, he reached his other hand out to catch at the General’s, lacing their fingers together.

There was a brief resistance then Sephiroth clasped their hands firmly together. The look of happiness that accompanied the movement was enough to make him feel like he was ten feet tall, even though he was dwarfed considerably by his two lovers.

“So, you have no objections to doing this again, then.” It was a statement, not a question, and it was said with all the cocky confidence he was used to hearing from Zack.

Cloud laughed, completely reassured that the day’s events weren’t going to have any terrible repercussions for their relationship. He should have known better; this was Zack, after all. “None at all.”

It might be a bit embarrassing to admit just how much they turned him on, but he couldn’t convince himself it was a bad thing. Some people might have found them unusual or even disturbing, but they didn’t know what they were missing.

Because if there was anything better than having a lover with tentacles, it was having two of them.


End file.
